The invention relates to a locking system and more specifically for a system to secure firearms in a person's home or office so they can not be played with by children. In the past, there have been numerous occasions when children have taken a parent's firearm such as a revolver or rifle and while using or examining it have injured or killed another person. Many people keep revolvers in unlocked drawers and merely hope children will not find them and play with them. Other persons having rifles have been forced to purchase or build expensive gun racks or cabinets that require locks of some nature. Some of these cabinets have glass windows which leaves them open to the danger of having the glass broken in order to get into the cabinet and getting the weapon.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel locking system for firearms that will safely secure rifles and revolvers in an open setting within a room of a house or office.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel locking system for firearms that allows them to be visually in view yet secure from curious hands of children.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel locking system for firearms that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel locking system for firearms that would make it extremely difficult for an adult to remove or steal a firearm unless they destroy a portion of the walls of the room adjacent to where the locking system is secured.